


Messiness

by 222Ravens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, gratuitous fluff, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a two sentence tumblr post of 'Ok so popular fandom head canon is that Finn is a total neat-freak as a side effect of regimented military life... But consider how it might go the other way around.'<br/>It got away from me a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messiness

It would be easy to assume, out of the two, that after a life in the regimented military apparatus of the First Order, it was Finn who would fall most easily into the category of 'neat freak'.

  
Only, it's Poe who's the one who grew up with military parents that, even retired, never quite lost those particular habits. 

Who doesn’t have a lot of stuff because once he joined the Republic & later the Resistance, he was always on the go, anyway. 

What he does have, he holds on to carefully (its why giving away that jacket wasn’t some thoughtless gesture, it _meant_ something to him, more than he’d like to admit) and everything he does own, there’s a place for it. 

Poe’s droid is colour-coordinated, his ship is perfectly maintained & carefully customized with the best modifications he can manage for precision.

He’s always ready to pack at a moment’s notice, his bed is always perfectly made with razor sharp corners, he tidies like his life depends on it, because one time or another it probably _has_.

Now Finn of ’ _I’M IN CHARGE NOW PHASMA_ ’ wants to make his own choices, to heck with the First Order, he wants to be the perfect opposite of everything they were, and he delights in the freedom to do so. 

His bed is never made. Never.

 He leaves stuff lying around their shared quarters. 

Finn doesn’t finish his snacks and very deliberately leaves it on the side table, half-eaten, just for the sheer wonder of being able to come back and find it still there.

One time Poe finishes the bag of whatever unidentified crunchy things Finn was trying, because it was there, and he was hungry. Finn tackles him over it, and they good-naturedly wrestle for a minute, until it suddenly feels somehow like the context of the moment changes. They cough and separate and Finn throws the empty package at his head, and for once Poe doesn’t even pick it up.

One day, Finn starts giggling in the middle of a briefing, & Ackbar has to pause and stare at him, and all he can say to Poe afterwards ‘I’m sorry, it’s just I suddenly remembered I was wearing _mismatched socks and no one even knew about it.”_  
  
His shirt tore while trying to help Dr Kalonia fix one of the medical droids, and he keeps wearing it, even with a hole in it almost as wide as his smile.

That’s not even getting into the heartfelt but almost willfully terrible job Finn had done, patching up Poe’s (no, _his_ ) jacket, with orange sinew & a patch with a cartoon image of baby Ewok on it. Poe's still killing Jess for giving Finn the patch, no matter how cute it technically looks.

He tracks in mud. _Mud_. All over the nice floor of their quarters, what parts of it Poe can still see, because how does one person even _acquire_  this much stuff in such a short time.

And all of this should be infuriating, and it is to Poe, at first, until he understands what’s going on.

That Finn has never had any belongings that were his own before, never a space or a _life_ he had any control over, and so he’s asserting that in the most ironic  & pointed way in can muster. 

By being thoughtless, by being silly, by being careless, because all of those things are such  _luxuries_  when you never _ever_ had the chance to be anything but perfect  & in control. 

The very next day Poe assembles a Very Important squadron meeting to covertly organize an honest to goodness food fight to break out in the mess.  
  
Finn’s smile as he yells ‘WOOHOO’ & flings a handful of vegetables into the air? The dressing down from the General is worth it and more.  
  
Worth _everything_ , when Poe & Finn stumble back to quarters, leaning on each other and giggling about how Poe had cryptically whispered 'leave your jacket behind at lunch’ and Finn had, and did you see the look on Snap’s face when…  
  
Then Finn is leaning forward, muttering, _you have a bit, in your hair, no, let me,_ then Poe is leaning forward, too, and somehow they meet in the middle.  
  
As first kisses go, they’re covered in random food and standing in a corridor, and it’s at an awkward angle and more than a bit sloppily enthusiastic.  
  
But as Poe thinks, pulling away to see the look of awe in Finn’s eyes, then leaning forward again to chase it…  
  
Maybe he could get used to a little more messiness in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dubiousculturalartifact on tumblr, @DubiousCA on twitter, and I also absolutely adore comments, if you feel like that.


End file.
